Second Chances
by normero1546
Summary: Set after 4x09. If Norman had gone back to Pineview and Norma hadn't died. Normero one-shot


I walked into the room slowly, not wanting to frighten her. She was sitting at the kitchen table facing me but refusing to make eye contact. I had never seen her look so defeated, so lost. It ripped me apart. But as much as it hurt to see her like this, I needed closure. So I walked over to the table and set the papers down in front of her. "I just need your signature and then I can leave. My stuff is already in the car."

Finally she looked up at me, snapping out of her trance. Her eyes were glazed over, her nose red. I knew she had been crying before but I couldn't make sense of why. She had told me she would never trust me again. She had taken off my mother's ring and discarded it in an envelope with my name on it. Her letter had said that she would always love me but I really doubted that was true. She must be upset over Norman because I had to check him back into Pineview. I knew he was going to hurt her and I could never let that happen.

"Alex..." her voice broke through my thoughts, so small and filled with so much hurt. My chest began to tighten and I could feel tears threatening to fill my eyes.

I couldn't let her see how much this affected me so I cleared my throat and said, "Norma, please just sign the papers. I know you want me to leave so please just let me leave." A tear rolled down her cheek and she just sat there staring into my eyes.

Those beautiful deep blue eyes that were the first things to make me start falling for her. The eyes I could see straight through and that always told me what she couldn't bring herself to say out loud. The eyes I got lost in the day she brought me into her house to clean my cut. The eyes that always made me feel that I was coming home. That I was safe.

"I don't want to do this..." she whispered. I froze. Did she really just say that? Did she really mean it? She must have been talking about something else. She had taken the papers out of the envelope and was staring down at my signature on the page. The tears began to flow stronger now as she grasped the paper harder.

Finally she looked up at me and tore the sheet in half, and then again and again until it was nothing more than a pile of confetti on the table. She stood up from the table and walked towards me until she was mere inches from my face. A tear escaped my eye as I stood there trying to make sense of what she was telling me. Suddenly, she reached up and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, laying her head against my chest and clenching my shirt into her fists. "I can't lose you Alex; please don't leave me." I couldn't bring myself to comfort her so I kept my arms by my sides while another errant tear fell from my eyes.

"I don't understand Norma. You said you would never trust me again, that I broke your heart. You don't love me anymore so why won't you let me go?" She sobbed harder against me and mumbled something into my chest that I couldn't make out. I reached my hands up to cradle her face and force her to look at me. "What?" I whispered, wiping the tears from her face.

"I will always love you, no matter what." She said, quoting the first line from her letter. "I meant what I said Alex. I will never ever stop loving you. I will never stop needing you and even though you hurt me, I know you did what you did to protect me. I trust you with everything I have and everything I am." I stared at her in complete disbelief. This is all I ever wanted. I wanted so desperately for her to trust me and love me. I couldn't respond at first but as time passed, I saw her face change slightly, and I could tell she was beginning to doubt how I felt about her.

I tightened my grip on the back of her neck and crushed her lips with mine. She bent backwards with the force of my kiss and I briefly worried that I had been too rough, but she quickly threw her arms around my neck and opened her mouth to mine, sighing as her tongue made contact with mine. I slid my fingers down either side of her neck and down to her waist, pulling her body flush against mine. She ran her fingers along my neck and tugged at my hair, pulling my head back.

She kissed down the side of my jaw and nipped my earlobe. I inhaled sharply and she whispered in my ear, "Undress me." Immediately, I reached up to the top button of her sweater, undoing each one slowly and kissing each inch of newly exposed skin. She continued to run her fingers through my hair, moaning each time my lips made contact with her skin. When all the buttons were undone, I tugged the sweater off her shoulders. She quickly reached the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head.

Wanting to feel more of her skin, I pulled her hips to mine again, reveling in the feeling of her chest against mine. I kissed her hard and I could feel her fingers fumbling with the zipper on my pants. I groaned as her hand brushed against where I was straining into my zipper and she pushed my pants down my hips. I quickly repeated her actions and puller her pants down.

As soon as she stepped out of them, I grabbed her thighs and hoisted her onto the counter. Reaching behind her, I unclasped her bra and pulled it off her arms. I wasted no time in taking her breast into my mouth and pushed down my boxers. She moaned loudly and reached down to slide off her panties.

I pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes once more. She smiled at me, a genuine beaming smile that made her eyes light up. My heard swelled with happiness as I realized how much she loves me. I missed her so much. Missed this so much. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I told her and she let one more tear escape her eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, I aligned myself with her entrance and pushed into her. Her face contorted with pleasure and her lips parted slightly. I slid out of her slowly and pushed back into her even slower this time. The pressure was too much and I could feel myself rushing towards my release too quickly.

With each thrust, I moved deeper and deeper into her, keeping my pace slow and never taking my eyes off her. It had been too long and I wouldn't miss one second of her perfect body accepting everything I was giving her.

Suddenly, I realized I was crying. A few tears escaped my eyes and I leaned my head into her chest to hide my face. She reached up and pulled my head up to meet my eyes. "What is it baby?" she whispered, wiping my eyes.

"I can't believe I almost lost you. I love you so much and I can't live without you," I said back. Her face broke out into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "I love you Alex, more than you know." With that, I quickened my pace, slamming into her with such force, I must have hurt her. But her moans grew louder and louder and she tightened her grip on my back. I groaned loudly biting her neck as I reached my peak.

"Alex! Oh god, I'm gonna..." she screamed. And with that, it was all over. We came hard together, clinging to each other like our lives depended on it. When my senses returned to me, we had sprawled out on the kitchen floor, holding each other and she was drawing lazy circles on my chest.

I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "You are my whole life, Norma Louise. Thank you for giving me another chance." I whispered. She reached up and squeezed my shoulder, hugging herself closer to me.

"I love you Alex." "I love you Norma." And with that, we fell asleep, tangled together, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
